Soaking wet
by silvertabbyAKAmary
Summary: It's raining, at Grimauld place. Only McGonagall, Dumbledore, Moody, Hary and Ron are up. M and D have a drinking competition, which results in playing Truth or dare.What dare does moody give dumbledore that involves M and a broomstic cupboard.


**Title:Soaking wet  
Sumary:Raining night at Grimauld place, with no wands  
Rating:some language, staff you usually hear at school, so...  
Dislamer:Not mine**

**Soaking wet**

The door opened and a soaking mad Eye Moody entered nr.12 grimauld place. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, so he expected to find it deserted. And, so it was. Dumbledore, who had joust aparated in front of the house came in.  
'What a night!' said Moody, lighting the lamps.  
'Yes...' answered Dumbledore, trying to get the cold water out of his silver beard.' And on top of it all, we can't use our wands, the ministry, again.'  
'Yea, our mission got screwed up and we only got a nice cold shower...' mumbled Moody.' I hope there's something left from dinner, I'm starving!' he said, walking towards the kitchen.  
The lights were lit and Harry and Ron were looking for something to eat, apparently on one of their usual night wanderings to the fridge.  
'Hm...good evening, Professors' said the two boys feebly.  
'evening, Pottger, Weasley!' barked Moody  
'Ah, good evening, boys!' said Dumbledore.  
After hand-lighting the fire, the two wizards sat down at the old stile table.  
'Everybody's off to sleep, apparently' said the ex-auror over his mug of firewisky.  
'Yes, apparently. At least they left some drinks. It came in handy, for warmth.'  
'Yea, wanna see who can drink the most?' barked Moody, after his first mug full.  
They heard the entrance door being opened, then some footsteps, a noise of broken china, someone shrieking something that sounded suspiciously like' Screw the world!', than the yells of Mrs. Black.  
MUD BLOODS, TRAITORS AND FILTH, IN THE HOUSE OF MY--' but another female voice took over, yelling, if possible even louder.  
'SHAT UP, YOU CRAZY OLD BITCH! CAN'T YOU SEE I HAD ENOUGH ALREADY?! WANDS BLOCK, FUCKING MINISTER, BLOODY STORM!  
They recognized the voice immediately: it was prof. McGonagall.

They all ran out in the hallway, to find prof. McGonagall, her robes wet, water dripping out of her hair, broken china on the floor around her. Apparently, she and Mrs. Black were holding a little yelling competition.  
'Oh, my!' whispered Ron in Harry's ear.  
Mrs. Black silenced. Apparently prof. McGonagall had won. She walked across the hall to the kitchen.  
'Good evening, Minerva!' said Dumbledore.  
'Hm...Hello, Professor!  
'Decided to drop in, have you? Enjoyed the shower, Minerva?' said Moody.  
Prof McGonagall glared at him. 'Hello...'she muttered, while grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey, poring herself a mug full and throwing it down her throat. Harry and Ron looked shocked.  
She made to fill her mug again when Dumbledore turned to her.  
'Minerva...'  
'What?' she snapped.  
'You shouldn't be drinking that much, Minerva... This drink isn't good for a lady!'

'Oh, really? she asked mockingly, while drinking another mug of fierwisky. 'Look here, Albus, I drink as much as I want to. Anyway, I bet I can drink more than you without getting drunk.'  
'I protest, that's offending!' said Dumbledore.  
'Do you bet?' asked prof McGonagall.  
'Come on, Albus! Afraid you'll be defeated by a witch?'  
'o.k.!' said Dumbledore sitting himself in front of prof. McGonagall.  
Harry, Ron and Moody sat down around them.  
'3, 2, 1 Go!' said Moody.  
1 Bottle.  
Two bottles.  
Three bottles. Neither of them looks like giving up.  
Four bottles.  
Five bottles. McGonagall's cheeks are a little flushed.  
Six bottles. Dumbledore is rather read in the face, but it's harder to tell because of his beard. Prof. McGonagall's cheeks are burning.  
Seven bottles. But they're going on.  
Eight bottles. Their hands are trembling a little.  
'Giving up, Minerva?'  
'You wish'  
Nine bottles.  
Ten bottles...  
'Let's play trough or dare!' one of the bottles had fallen on the floor.  
'Great idea'  
'Potter, you start!' said Mad eye.  
The end of the bottle fell in front of moody.  
Trough or dare professor?  
After they all had 3 highly amusing minutes of 'It's a small world' sang by Moody, it was his turn. It fell on McGonagall, who was forced to tell them she had climbed on a stage, after drinking too much, in her 7th year, and her friends forced her to sing wizards rock in front of the hall school. That was fun.  
Ron danced like a ballerina, Harry let slip that Dudley forced his head down the toilet, when he was 8, the most interesting dear was received by Dumbledore from moody. Of course it was 4 am and they had already drank too much so the too teachers accepted Moody's dear. Let me just say that Dumbledore's dare involved a broomstick cupboard and prof McGonagall  
'What the-?!' yelled Mrs. Weasley. She was standing in the door way too the kitchen. The door to the broomstick cupboard opened suddenly and the two profs fell of the floor.  
McGonagall got up and cursed under her breath.  
'I'll kill Alastor!, God, my head's hurting so badly!'  
Dumbledore got up too.  
Molly looked at the empty bottles on the floor and at the two professors.  
'What did you do here last night?!'  
'Trust me, you don't what to know!' said McGonagall exiting the kitchen.  
Molly looked at Dumbledore. 'I'll be going' he muttered.  
At breakfast that day, Harry, Ron, and Moody were grinning in understanding


End file.
